This invention relates generally to a cooking magnetron power supply system and, more particularly, to such a system using a temperature probe.
Temperature probes have been used in connection with various cooking appliances. Such temperature probes often sense the internal temperature of a piece of meat or other item which is being cooked. Some of the temperature probes have been arranged to turn off or lower the cooking power of a cooking appliance upon the temperature reaching a predetermined point.
It is often desirable to have one side and the casing of a temperature probe placed at line ground for reasons of electrical safety.
Although various prior art arrangements for connecting temperature probes with cooking appliances have been generally useful, they have often been subject to one or more of several disadvantages. Some of the arrangements have not been readily compatible with the grounding of the temperature probe. Some prior art temperature probe connection arrangements have required complex circuitry beyond the circuitry needed to otherwise control the power supply. Additionally, some prior art temperature probe connection arrangements have required complex and/or expensive components in order to allow adjustment of the predetermined temperature upon which the power of the cooking appliance is removed and/or lowered.
Accordingly, it is a principle object of the invention to provide a new and improved temperature probe arrangement for use with a cooking appliance.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide a temperature probe arrangement which provides isolation between a grounded temperature probe and the power supply of a cooking magnetron.
Other objects of the present invention include the providing of a temperature probe connection arrangement generally avoiding or minimizing the disadvantages common to numerous of the prior art temperature probe arrangements discussed above.